


run and hide

by fullsunsunflower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Mild Angst, dotae, doyoung is crying, idk how to tag, not really - Freeform, people are mean, soft, taeyong helps, taeyong is a good boyfriend, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunsunflower/pseuds/fullsunsunflower
Summary: i don't wanna runi don't wanna hide~in which doyoung is sobbing on a bathroom floor and taeyong comforts him





	run and hide

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sucker for dotae

run and hide

 

broken sobs escaped his lips as he pressed his hands against the grimy wall of the dimly lit bathroom. he could hear the people bustling outside the door and his hand automatically flew to his mouth to try and conceal his pain. his breath was labored, oxygen finding hard to reach his heaving lungs. hands slip slowly from the wall as he turns around and slides down to the floor. he holds his head in his hands as he tries to think of something else, anything else.

 

_puppies_

_kittens_

_flowers_

_rainbows_

_sunshine_

_his sunshine_

_taeyong_

_taeyong_

**_taeyong_ **

his fist slams on to the ground as it becomes harder for him to think. a voice from outside the door snaps him out of his thoughts. the voice is soft, a hint of worry laced in its tone. _his_ voice. the only voice that could make doyoung’s heart flutter, even when he was in such a state.

 

“doyoung?”

 

he tried to respond, but another sob racked his trembling body and echoed throughout the bathroom. the doorknob began to shake as the male outside was attempting to get in.

 

“doyoung, please. open up for me, yeah?” taeyong’s voice was beginning to shake as he tried to open the door again. doyoung mustered up what strength he had left to reach up and unlock the door. as soon as taeyong heard the click, he opened the door and rushed in towards his tearful boyfriend. he scooped him into his lap and rocked them both back and forth, petting his hair ever so delicately, afraid if he were to press to hard the boy in his arms would shatter like glass.

 

they stayed like this for a while, breaths heavy and tears falling from doyoung’s swollen eyes. taeyong’s were nearly the same, silent tears slipping from his face into the younger’s jet-black hair. his least favorite thing in the world was seeing doyoung cry. taeyong puts up a strong front, facing his problems with the utmost confidence, not letting his emotions consume him. but when it came to doyoung, the strong walls he had built up would come crashing down. his heart trembled as doyoung struggled to catch his breath as another wave of sobs hit him. he never wanted to see him like this. he wanted to help him more than anything, but in order for that to happen, doyoung would have to let him in.

 

“what if they’re right, taeyong? what if I’m not worth it? if so many people are saying these things it must be true, right?”

 

if taeyong’s heart could break anymore, it would. he wished doyoung hadn’t seen the comments on their last interview. for some reason, the attacks were directed at doyoung, many saying he looked unbelievably bored and that if he’s not happy he should just leave. comments like this sparked another train of insults thrown doyoung’s way, criticizing his voice, his dancing, his stage presence, and anything else the antis could come up with. taeyong wanted nothing more than to slam those who dared to speak badly about his love. there was no one more talented, more special than doyoung in taeyong’s eyes. his only wish was that doyoung could see for himself just how truly amazing he is.

 

“doie, please, believe me when I say you are more than worth it. people are cruel and that’s never going to change, but guess what? they mean nothing. their words mean nothing. you are the most important thing to me. you have the most incredible voice that sends chills down my spine every time I hear it. and, god doyoung your dancing, don’t even get me started. you’re absolutely amazing. in every way, shape, and form. so please don’t listen to those who know nothing.”

 

the sobs that had once rocked through doyoung’s body had subsided, but the tears never stopped slipping down his cheeks. taeyong had told him these things a million times but they never failed to make his chest swell with love for the boy who treated him like the world. he felt incredibly guilty that taeyong had put up with him for so long, not understanding what the older saw in him. but at this point, thoughts like those faded towards the back of his mind as he stared into the glassy brown eyes in front of him. the eyes that held so much, digging deep into doyoung’s soul to find the switch to his happiness. doyoung swears he’d never get tired of looking into them. they always held so much admiration and love when they were set on doyoung, though he could never understand why.

 

gentle hands pressed themselves against doyoung’s cheeks, wiping swiftly at the remaining tears. taeyong let out a soft smile, happy that doyoung seemed to be feeling a bit better. doyoung returned the smile, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s middle, squeezing tightly, not planning to let go anytime soon. they sat like that for a few moments before taeyong pulled away, kissing doyoung’s lips briefly before speaking.

 

“doyoung, we’re sitting on the most disgusting bathroom floor in the world. I think we should get up,” he spoke, a chuckle bubbling up from his throat.

 

doyoung nodded and took taeyong’s hand as he helped him up. taeyong ran his fingers through doyoung’s hair, stopping at the back of his head. he pushed slightly, just enough for doyoung’s lips to meet his own.

 

“no more running and hiding, okay? come to me, doie. you know I’m right here, no matter what.”

 

doyoung nodded slightly, grabbing taeyong’s hand as they slipped out of the bathroom and back towards the practice room, where doyoung had ran from just moments ago. he inhaled deeply as the words he’d read were beginning to appear once again in his mind. a gentle squeeze to his hand broke him out of his thoughts, though. he looked over to taeyong whose eyes were already gazing at him. doyoung smiled, knowing his biggest comfort was standing right next to him. and it always would be.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible i am so sorry


End file.
